


To the author

by lirala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirala/pseuds/lirala
Summary: A note to the author of a story that was recently posted and taken down before I had the chance to comment.  I just wanted you to know I really loved your story!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	To the author

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



This may be a horribly improper use of AO3 and may be removed soon. But. There is a really wonderful story that was posted for this pairing within the last day or so that I’ve been wanting to gush about to the author, but I hadn’t had the opportunity yet. Author, I hope you know who you are and that you get the chance to read this.

I saw today that the work must have been taken down. As one of many who didn’t take the time to chime in and let you know what I thought, I just really hope this reaches you, if for no other reason so that you know the story you wrote was really pretty amazing. You didn’t have a link to other forms of contact I believe, so here is my dumb attempt to reach you and let you know I loved your writing.

So. To the author.  
Holy fuck. Your story is excellent. The world building you put into the beginning of this fic was so well thought out and creative, I was so excited to learn more about what you’d started.  
I also really loved how you fit Keith and Shiro in this world. The tension between them was ungodly and I was so so excited to see what happened next.  
And the intrigue!!! OMG the mystery you set up, man... I was so curious to see what happened next. The seeds you planted really set up the story to go what looked like into really interesting places.  
You’re clearly a really talented writer. Your writing is really crisp and punchy, and it was really a joy to read through. Every sentence felt like it delivered some new emotion, nuance, or insight into the story.

So. Even if you don’t continue this story or post anything new, I just really needed you to know that I loved your story and your writing. I’d been meaning to write a comment and tell you this but hadn’t gotten the chance, so here’s me trying to do that now.  
If you’re out there, I hope you see this.


End file.
